Embarrassment
by kisshuismylife
Summary: The aliens' parents come to Earth for a visit! Requested by Allora L.


**Embarrassment**

_**Set after the series.**_

Pai had gathered everyone in the basement for a meeting, but it wasn't what most of them were expecting.

"I wanted to let you all know that all our parents- Kisshu's parents, and Taruto's and my parents- are coming for a visit," Pai said when everyone was gathered. (A/N: In this one, Kisshu's parents are still alive.)

"Wow, really?" Ichigo asked. "This should be fun."

"Yeah, you'll get to meet your in-laws," Kisshu said. Ichigo blushed, and Kisshu snickered.

"You two are THAT serious?" Ryou asked.

"Koneko-chan didn't tell you we're bonded?" Kisshu asked. "Besides, I'd never want to marry anyone but Ichigo."

"I feel the same," Ichigo said happily. "But I didn't tell Blondie, 'cause I figured he wouldn't really care, or he'd start asking weird questions."

"What is bonding?" Mint asked.

"It's when two people- usually of my race, but not in this case- realize they have a connection to each other, and that tells them they're meant for each other," Kisshu said. "Bonding is sealed by the two people kissing each other, which is why Koneko-chan and I didn't bond until she fell in love with me. She never kissed me back all those times when we were enemies, or she would have realized it sooner. I knew from the start that I was supposed to bond with Koneko-chan, but it took her a while longer. That's probably because she's not a Cyniclon, though."

"Bonds between my people mean the two people can't be separated for long periods of time," Pai said. "Kisshu discovered, however, that bonds between different species are much stronger than bonds between two Cyniclons. Remember the time he got called to Cyniclonia to give a progress report on how it was going?"

"Yeah…" Ryou said.

"The reason he came back so quickly was that he was getting very depressed, very quickly," Pai said. "That's when we realized that his bond with Ichigo was so strong they can't be separated for even short periods of time."

"Is there a way to break a bond?" Keiichiro asked.

"No," Kisshu said. "And if one of the two people dies, the other one will as well."

"Why would you want to know if you could break a bond, Keiichiro?" Pai asked.

"I was just curious," Keiichiro said. "And I wanted to make sure Ryou didn't get any ideas."

"I thought Ryou and Mint were together," Pai commented.

"They are, but Ryou still daydreams about Ichigo," Keiichiro sighed.

"Keep him away from me," Ichigo said. "I'd really hate to have to destroy him."

Ryou gulped as Kisshu asked, "Koneko-chan, why would you hate killing him?"

"It would make Keiichiro sad," Ichigo said. "I don't like making others sad, I like making them happy."

"You're so cute," Kisshu said. Ichigo blushed.

Suddenly they all heard teleportation, and turned as four Cyniclons teleported into the basement. Kisshu and Taruto each ran to their parents and hugged them; Pai went over at a more normal pace.

Kisshu's mother was a woman with green hair a bit lighter than Kisshu's, pulled into a braid that reached her waist, and brown eyes that were actually similar to Ichigo's. His dad was a tall man with black hair styled like Kisshu's, and golden eyes. They were both hugging Kisshu happily, and he looked equally happy as he hugged back.

Pai and Taruto's mother was a woman with short brown hair, and black eyes. Their dad had purple hair like Pai's, but it was pulled into a short ponytail, and he had orange eyes. Taruto was hugging them both happily, and their mom yanked Pai into the hug.

The others were watching, smiling. Kisshu's mom finally broke off the hug, and asked, "Kish, are you going to introduce us to your friends?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. He walked to Ichigo, and said, "This is my girlfriend, Ichigo. Everyone else can introduce themselves."

Ichigo giggled as Kisshu's mom sighed. "Kisshu, did you lose your manners when we weren't around to watch you?"

"No, I just don't want to say everyone's names when they're perfectly capable of doing it themselves," Kisshu said. "I have nicknames for some of them."

"I HATE my nickname," Ryou grumbled.

"It's better than the one I thought up," Ichigo said.

"Which was…" Ryou said.

"Radioactive Butter Boy," Ichigo said, snickering. "Because your hair looks to me like radioactive butter."

EVERYONE in the basement burst out laughing as smoke started coming out of Ryou's ears. "ICHIGO!" Ryou shouted.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked, still snickering.

"You're doomed," Ryou said, sounding so much like Pai it scared Ichigo.

Kisshu noticed and said, "Doom Ichigo, and I doom you, Blondie."

"Mmph," Ryou said, sitting back down.

Kisshu's mom sighed and said, "Since Kisshu is neglecting his manners, I'm Ikisatashi Anzu, and this is my husband, Higashi."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Akasaka Keiichiro," Keiichiro said. "And this is Shirogane Ryou. He's too busy sulking to introduce himself."

Anzu giggled, and asked, "Who are these others?"

"The one with blue hair is Mint, the one with purple hair is Zakuro, the little blonde monkey is Pudding, and the one with green hair is Lettuce," Kisshu said. "Everyone else you need to meet is at Ichigo's house, making dinner- or in her dad's case, sulking."

"Why is your dad sulking, Ichigo?" Higashi asked.

"My mom told him if he asks you any nosy questions, no matter what the intent is, she'll get her 'men-whacking' broom out," Ichigo said. "So when we left, he was sulking in the living room, and my best friends are helping Mom with dinner."

"'Men-whacking' broom?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah, it's a broom with a steel handle that she uses solely for whacking my dad when he misbehaves," Ichigo said. "When Kish first moved in, Dad got whacked on a daily basis. Now he only gets whacked about once a week- sometimes less."

"Kish, why didn't Ichigo's father like you?" Higashi asked.

"I'm severely allergic to his favorite fruit," Kisshu said. "Luckily for me, Ichigo and Sakura hate bananas, so they helped me."

"Do we get to introduce our parents?" Taruto asked.

"Sure, but then we're going home for dinner," Kisshu said.

Pai sighed and said, "Everyone, this is my mother, Ikisatashi Yuki, and my father, Ikisatashi Hayako."

"Nice to meet you," Keiichiro said. The others nodded, except for Ryou, who was still sulking.

"Why do you both have the same family name, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Higashi is my younger brother," Hayako said. "Pai and Taruto are Kisshu's cousins."

"But we grew up together, so we think of each other as brothers," Pai said.

"Cool na no da," Pudding said.

"Can we go now?" Kisshu asked. "I'm HUNGRY."

"You're always hungry," Anzu giggled. "Alright, where are we going?"

Kisshu went over and implanted the image into his parents' minds, then took Ichigo's hand, and followed by his parents, teleported to the living room of their house.

Shintaro looked up from whatever he was doing, and got up. "Hi, I'm Momomiya Shintaro," he said. "You must be Kisshu's parents."

"Hai, I'm Ikisatashi Higashi, and this is my wife, Anzu," Higashi said. "It's nice to meet you."

"You as well," Shintaro said. "My wife is in the kitchen, Ichigo can show you."

"Are you STILL sulking?" Ichigo asked wearily. "You're a lunatic, Dad."

"I'm NOT sulking," Shintaro said in a voice that made it clear that he WAS sulking.

Ichigo just sighed and said, "Come on, guys."

She led the others to the kitchen, and found Sakura, Moe, and Miwa in there. They looked up, and Sakura said, "I thought I heard voices. Are you Kisshu's parents?"

"Hai, I'm Ikisatashi Higashi, and this is my wife, Anzu," Higashi said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura," Sakura said. "You did a great job raising Kisshu; he's wonderful to have around."

"Thanks," Anzu said. "We tried."

"Who are you two?" Higashi asked Moe and Miwa.

"Sorry, I'm Moe, and that's Miwa," Moe said. "We're Ichigo's school friends, and we like having Kisshu around too."

"Sounds like you're pretty popular, Kish," Anzu said.

"I wish I wasn't," Kisshu grumbled. "It makes school a nightmare."

"Girl problems?" Higashi asked. "Nothing's changed, has it?"

"Nope," Kisshu said. "But Ichigo, Moe and Miwa make it better. Moe and Miwa beat up everyone who tries to hurt me and Ichigo. We help out sometimes."

Anzu sighed. "How many times have you gotten suspended?" she asked wearily.

"Zero, the principal lets us have free rein as long as we don't actually kill anyone," Kisshu said. "I've never been suspended."

"I've never heard of that," Higashi said.

"He's a nice guy, and if we go too far, he lies to the police about what really happened," Miwa said. "We try not to make him do that too often, but occasionally we get carried away, and land someone in the hospital."

"The principal doesn't like bullying, so he lets us beat up anyone who bullies us or hurts us," Moe said.

"Wow, you guys are lucky," Anzu said.

"Yup," Kisshu said.

"Dinner's ready," Sakura said. "Ichigo, will you go get your father?"

"K," Ichigo said. She left as Kisshu started setting the table, and went to the living room. "Dad, it's dinnertime, so quit sulking and come eat," Ichigo said.

Shintaro sighed and got up, then went to the dining room, followed by Ichigo. The others were sitting down, and Ichigo sat down next to Anzu, while Shintaro sat down next to Sakura. "I made fruit salad tonight, so you can have salad without the usual complaints about mud," Sakura said.

"Good, you should do that more often," Ichigo said. "Vegetable salads are disgusting. Kish is right, they taste like mud- only worse."

"I bet lettuce is really frog skin," Kisshu muttered.

"Kisshu…." Higashi said warningly.

"Kish, you haven't changed, have you?" Anzu asked. "Still as opposed to vegetables as ever."

"Hey, at least I like fruit," Kisshu said. "And Ichigo's the same way."

"Kish, do you remember that time we gave you those roots for dinner?" Higashi asked.

"No, I bet they were so disgusting I blocked them out of my memory," Kisshu said.

"I think you were about four, and when we put them in front of you, you know what you said?" Anzu asked.

"I don't think I want to know…" Kisshu said.

"You said, "Mommy, this is wabbit food." It was so funny!" Anzu said, giggling.

"Wabbit food?" Ichigo asked, giggling. Moe, Miwa, and Sakura were giggling too as Ichigo continued, "I bet you were really cute when you were little, Kish."

"He was," Anzu said before Kisshu could reply. "He named his stuffed animal that he slept with 'Mr. Lovebug'. It was so cute watching him cuddle it at night."

Kisshu buried his face in his hands as Ichigo giggled. "Why did he name it Mr. Lovebug?" she asked.

"I think he overheard me telling Higashi that a friend of mine had been bitten by the love bug," Anzu said.

"Kish always loved stuffed animals," Higashi said. "He always had to have something to cuddle with when he was sleeping."

"I think I'm his new stuffed animal," Ichigo said. "He acts like I'm a teddy bear when we sleep together."

"You sleep together?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah, we alternate rooms," Ichigo said. "It's comfy."

"Kish used to climb in with us during storms," Anzu said. "He was terrified of the wind making a howling noise."

"Ichigo used to climb in with us during thunderstorms," Sakura said. "I think a lot of kids do that."

"Kish was also terrified of the 'Gimme Monster'," Higashi said.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"According to Kish, it's a monster that runs around screaming "Gimme! Gimme!" while looking for Cyniclons to eat," Higashi said. "And he said it sucks their brains out of their ears."

"Eww…." Moe said.

"The Gimme Monster apparently came once a month to our house, and Kish had to hide with us until it left," Anzu said.

Ichigo, Moe and Miwa were all giggling as Kisshu moaned, "Seriously, do you have to tell them all this?"

"Why not? It's funny," Anzu said. Kisshu groaned as she continued, "Remember when you and Pai got into my make-up box?"

"I don't WANT to remember," Kisshu grumbled.

"Aw, that sounds cute," Sakura said. "What happened?"

"They had watched me and Yuki so many times that they were actually pretty good at putting on make-up, and Pai tied little bows in Kisshu's hair," Anzu said, giggling. "They were so CUTE!"

Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa were now full-out laughing, and Kisshu's ears were bright red, and his face was buried in his hands. Suddenly he teleported, and Ichigo stopped laughing. "I think we overdid it," she said. Concentrating, she said, "Yep, we overdid it. He's under my bed."

"I guess telling you all those stories was pretty embarrassing to him," Higashi said. "We should go apologize."

"I'll come too; I should apologize for laughing at him," Ichigo said.

"K," Anzu said.

Ichigo led the way to her room, and knelt to look under the bed. Sure enough, Kisshu was down there, and Ichigo said softly, "Kish, we're sorry for getting carried away. Can you come out?"

"Don't want to…." Kisshu moaned.

"It's kind of hard for your parents to apologize if you're under my bed," Ichigo said. "Come on out, k?"

Kisshu sighed, and climbed out. "Kish, you're not dusty?" Anzu asked.

"I keep it clean down there, because that's where he hides when someone says the T word," Ichigo said.

Kisshu sat on the bed and asked, "Did you two really have to tell Ichigo and the others all that?"

"No, we just thought it would be fun," Anzu said. "We're sorry if we made you embarrassed, sweetie."

"You're not going to tell more embarrassing stories, though, right?" Kisshu asked.

"If you don't want us to, we won't," Higashi said.

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "I don't like being embarrassed."

"We won't tell anymore stories," Anzu said. "We're really sorry, sweetie."

Kisshu got up and hugged her. "Thanks, Mom," he said.

**Long one-shot there; I have another request, so I'll do it soon. This was requested by Allora L. Please review!**


End file.
